My Life As A Teenage Robot: Beware The Ink
by DinoSummer
Summary: Even a hero which isn't afraid of anything has his own fear. Such a person is Jenny, who has to face her biggest fear.
1. Prologue

_Six years ago_

A Science-Con was held in a building in New York, it was the largest event for people interested in science. Many great minds from around the world presented their inventions or discoveries. The part of this event was competition for the best scientist, in which they were given Golden Atoms for a given field of science.

\- And now... - the lecture said. - It's time for the "Robotics" category. There are many inventors with us who are trying to change our world with their machines, but there can be only one winner. For the award in the field of robotics gets... Dr. Nora Wakeman! - after a while, the person entered the stage. She was a little shorter and the others, she had white hair, goggles with red glasses, a yellow coat and yellow shoes with low heels. Many people began to clap, and some were either indignant or crying. Nora picked up the prize, shook the hand of the lecture, while the journalist took a picture. A moment later she began her speech with the smile on her face.

-Thank you. Thank you so much for this award. I am happy with this wonderful moment of my life. I wanted to become a scientist when I was a child, but I didn't know I would get that far. I know that there are people in the whole crowd, who are not delighted with my success. - then she looked at the scientists who burned the picture with her image. - But the day will come for you, where you will stand where I am. Thank you again. - then she left the stage with her prize.

Two hours later, the competition for the best scientist was over and the party began. There they talked about their discoveries and some bragged about their awards. Dr. Wakeman was standing next to the table with a punch and was drinking from a cup.

\- Excuse me. Are you, Nora Wakeman? - suddenly someone came to her. He was an adult tall man. He had black short hair, he wore a black suit with a white bow tie, black pants, and boots.

\- Yes. It's me. Why are you asking? - she asked him.

\- Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting a robotics award.

\- Thank you very much, sir...

\- Connor. Dave Connor. - then they shook the hands.

\- You were also nominated in some category?

\- No. I came only as a person accompanying one fo the scientists.

\- I understand. - she replied. - What kind of science are you interested in?

\- I'm interested in biomechanical engineering. I have it after my grandfather.

\- He must be proud, that his own grandson works for one fo the greatest scientists. - Then Dave's smile disappeared. Nora noticed that.

\- I'm sorry if I said something wrong.

\- It's alright. I just never met my grandparents. I only know them by hearing.

\- I see, that they died too early. - she replied sadly.

\- Probably.

\- "Probably"? - Dr. Wakeman was a little surprised. Later Dave began to tell the story.

\- Around the second half of the 1950s, grandpa Tom and grandma Allison disappeared without a trace. The police tried to find them, searching all over the city, but unfortunately, they failed. Then my dad was transferred to a foster family.

\- That's so sad. - she replied, sympathetically. - But there must have been a clue that would lead to them.

\- Well, there was. - he replied. Apparently, they were the last seen in front of Joey Drew Studios. They found out from a friend of my grandfather: Wally Franks.

\- Joey Drew Studios? - she asked curiously.

\- This was the place, where my grandparents worked. They created cartoons there, in which the main character was a smiling devil named... - in this time he interrupted the story. - Wait a minute. What was his name? Andy? Buddy? Boddy?

\- Bendy! - Nora interrupted his thinking. - His name was Bendy. I remember watching cartoons with him when I was a kid.

\- Yes. Yes! It was Bendy. - Later Dave continued the story. - My grandfather was a repairman there, he was repairing pipes and grandmother voiced the voice of Alice Angel. I remember my dad playing a cartoon for me when she was dubbing Alice. She had a beautiful voice. - then they didn't say the word. After a moment, Nora spoke.

\- Did your grandfather create or discover something?

\- He was supposed to create some The Ink Machine for this studio.

\- The Ink Machine? What was it supposed to do?

\- I honestly don't know. All I know is that it was supposed to be part of something bigger. Something that no one has ever created before. - Dave said.

Dr. Wakeman was very interested in this machine.

\- But in my opinion, these are just stupid rumors. Dad said that the police didn't find this in the studio.

\- Where exactly was Joey Drew Studios?

\- In Brooklyn on Broadway. Why are you asking?

\- Just for curiosity.

\- Dave! It's time to go! - suddenly someone shouted from a distance. It was a scientist for whom the man worked.

\- I have to go. It was nice to meet you, dr. Wakeman.

\- Me too. - Then they shook hands and he went to the scientist.

Dr. Wakeman left the building, taking with her the prize, which she kept in a paper bag. Later she got in a taxi and went to Broadway. After a short drive through the streets of New York, she reached Broadway and got out of the car. Suddenly she noticed a tall and brick building with the writing: Joey Drew Studios. Nora went to this building and entered the studio. Later she noticed a huge hole on the floor. Luckily, she flew over the hole with the help of her shoes, in which she installed the mini rocket motors. Inside, the whole room was made of boards, they were papers everywhere and there were a lot of cobwebs. In addition, you could see Bendy cutouts. She noticed a poster that informs what room is there. Dr. Wakeman came over and noticed that the lower part had been destroyed. A moment later she went to the right part of the studio and there she noticed something strange. There was something written on the corridor wall. She went there to read it.

\- "Dreams come true?" I can see the employees took it to the heart. - she thought aloud.

After a moment she noticed the entrance to a room at the other end of the corridor. She went to check there. She didn't know what to find there, because the information sign was also destroyed When she was about to get there, she tripped over a protruding pipe. After a moment she got up and when she was finally about to enter she saw another obstacle. The room entrance was barricaded with boards, so Nora took a mini laser from her pocket and cut the boards in half, and they fell to the floor. Finally, she reached the room. It looked like a large old warehouse, only that there was a huge hole in the center and chains hung from the ceiling. Ahead there was a lever and space for two batteries. She looked left and found the first one on the shelf. The other was in the chest under the shelf. Later she put them both in these places and pulled the lever. The chains began to pull up. After a moment, an Ink Machine appeared to her eyes.

\- So these rumors are true. - she thought aloud again.

Dr. Wakeman took the shrink gun and reduced the machine. Later she pulled out a snap gun, pulled it to her, unscrewed the pipes in which they were attached and put the machine and guns to her pocket. Then she began to go out, this time taking care of the pipe and bypassing the hole and she left the studio.

After several days in New York, she boarded the plane and flew to Tremorton. After a few hours of travel, she finally arrived. Nora ordered a taxi again and went to the home.

After a few minutes, she got out of the taxi and entered her apartment. And then she noticed that there was a huge mess: the furniture was scattered, a lot of stains on the walls and there was a black substance everywhere. Suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. Dr. Wakeman took her laser pistol and slowly started walking towards the noise. As she went, the sounds were louder. After a moment she discovered that these sounds were coming from a small cabinet. Nora aimed at the cabinet and slowly opened the door. And suddenly something flew out fo the cabinet and landed on the floor. It was a small white robot that looked like a little girl. It had a metal blue hair woven into pigtails. blue clothes for toddlers, and little blue shoes. It was a bit stained with the oil. After that, Nora put her weapon away.

-XJ9! Why the heck did you lock yourself in the cabinet!? - Nora shouted at this robot.

XJ9 was a female robot that was created by dr. Wakeman. She built it to defend the city against the villains and meteorites. Although she was her invention, Nora loved her like her own daughter.

\- I'm sorry, mommy. - XJ9 said. - I tried to leave but I slammed shut.

-But why did you...? Okay. It doesn't matter anymore. But why did you make a huge mess at home? - Nora said furiously.

\- I tried to practice flying as you told me.

\- You could do it in the training room, not in the whole house.

\- I wanted to practice there, but I didn't know the code.

\- And I felt that I have forgotten something - dr. Wakeman said to yourself. - I knew it was a bad idea to leave you on! From today, if I leave somewhere, I will turn you off. Understand!? - she said to her still angry.

Then tears began to flow from XJ9's eyes. Then Nora sighed.

\- I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I'm doing it for your own good. I'm just afraid that someone will notice you and that Skyway Patrol may take you away from me. Do you want it? - she said sadly

\- I don't want to. - XJ9 answered. A moment later they hugged. After a short hug, they let each other go.

\- How was it in New York? - XJ9 changed the subject.

\- It was great. I visited many places and met many people.

\- I'd like to go someday too.

\- And you'll go. But only when you'll be bigger. And besides... - then Dr. Wakeman went to her suitcase to take her prize. - ...look who won in the robotics category. - she said happily.

\- Awesome! My mom won! - XJ9 said cheerfully.

Later Nora put the prize on the counter.

\- In addition, your mommy brought something for you. - she said, pulling a New York hat from her pocket.

\- Thanks, mommy! - the robot girl answered excitedly and putting on her hat.

\- And that's not all, because I brought something else from there. But we have to go to the laboratory with this. - Nora said.

Later both went towards the door to the lab, and next to them was a panel for entering the code. Before entering, dr. Wakeman looked at XJ9 with a look saying she shouldn't look. Then she turned back and Nora typed the code.

\- ACCESS GRANTED. - said the computer.

Later XJ9 turned forward and the door opened. Both entered a huge room, which was full of inventions lying on the table, chemical vessels and laboratory equipment. They were just walking into the glass room. When they arrived, Nora told XJ9 to stay here. Dr. Wakeman entered the room, pulled The Ink Machine from her pocket, she installed a special chip in it, thanks to which she can turn on the machine using the control panel, which was in front of the glass room and set it on the floor. Later she stepped back, pulled out a downsizing pistol, changed to a magnifying mode and enlarged the machine. Meanwhile, XJ9 looked at it all with curiosity. A moment later, Nora left the glass room and returned to her daughter.

\- Mom. What is this? - she asked curiously.

\- This is The Ink Machine.

\- What is it for?

\- I honestly don't know. I hear from my friend about this machine. Do you want to see how it works?

\- Sure! - XJ9 answered.

Then she pressed the red button on the control panel and The Ink Machine turned on. It created a large puddle of ink.

\- I think it just makes ink. - XJ9 said.

\- I don't know what I expected. In the end, it is called "The Ink Machine". - then Nora sighed. - So the part that it was supposed to be used for something big was a rumor. - she added, sadly.

Suddenly XJ9 heard sobbing.

\- Please don't cry, mommy. One day you'll be known for something great.

\- But I didn't cry. - Nora answered.

\- It's not you, then...? - A moment later she heard sobbing again.

\- Mom. This cry comes from a puddle. - added later the robot girl.

She was right because indeed the cry was coming out of the puddle, which was slowly getting louder. And you could even hear more people sobbing.

-M...Mom? What is happening?

\- I... I don't know. - Nora replied.

A moment later a black hand emerged from the puddle. Because of this, XJ9 hid behind dr. Wakeman. Later more hands emerged, then the whole bodies. They were people made of ink, who looked like men, women and even children. They had yellow eyes, they had no lips and they were very emaciated. A moment later they came to the glass wall and began to destroy it. You could still hear their crying. After a while, they destroyed the glass. XJ9 and Nora backed away from them.

Then dr. Wakeman pulled out a laser pistol.

\- Step back! - she said to XJ9.

A little robot stepped back and dr. Wakeman started fighting them. She shot them in the head, legs, and torso. Later one of them took the weapon and destroyed it. Later Nora quickly rushed to the fire ax, broke the window, took the ax and killed them, cutting off his heads. After defeating these monsters, she noticed that on the other side of the laboratory several inky people surrounded XJ9.

\- S... stay back! I have a gun! And I... I don't hesitate to use it! - XJ9 told them, turning her hand into a weapon.

However, they didn't listen and slowly approached her.

\- O... okay! You wanted it yourself!

Later she fired the toy balls from the weapon. It didn't impress them, so one of them took Jenny by the neck and held her against the wall and chocked her.. Then her hat fell out of her head. XJ9 felt a huge pain on her neck and tears fell from her eyes. A moment later Nora ran to the monster and put her ax on his head. Later she killed the rest of the inky people. Subsequently, she breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment she noticed XJ9, which was holding her neck. When she was about to approach her daughter, she heard sobs again. She looked at the ink puddle and the other ink people were coming out. She quickly ran to the control panel and turned off The Ink Machine. Then the ink monsters began to drown, screaming in pain, suffering, and agony. After a while, only puddles of ink remained from them. Later Nora ran to XJ9, who was lying, trembling in fear.

\- Are you OK, XJ9? - she asked her, worried.

Later she noticed a wound on XJ9's neck.

\- Dear God. - she thought aloud, shocked.

A moment later. XJ9 began to cry in pain and fear. Nora hugged her.

\- Shhh. It's okay. It will be fine. I'm sorry I brought this darn machine to the house. - she said, stroking her little head.

\- This won't happen again. - she added after a moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning

Dino: And here it is, my little sheeps Chapter one. I hope you like it. Vote for my story, I invite you to the official Discord sever and share it with...

XJ4: *comes, vacuuming the floor*

Dino: Share it with...

XJ4: *still vacuuming the floor*

Dino: *to XJ4* Do you need to vacuum now?

XJ4: Come on? I need to take care of tidiness.

Dino: I mean, you're now vacuuming when I talk to readers.

XJ4: *sighs* Okay. I turn off the vacuum for moment.

XJ4: *turns off the vacuum*

Dino: ... and share my story with your friends. Have a nice read!

Dino: *to XJ4* Okay. You can vacuum now.

XJ4: *turns on the vacuum and dusts off*

_Today's times_

The bell rang at the end of the lesson. Students left the classes talking, or looking at their smartphones. Jenny came out with them. She has changed very much from times of incident. She has been rebuilted to the apperance of a teenager. She still had blue hair tied in pigtails. Her dress was completely different. She wore a blue T-shirt with an open belly, a blue skirt and high knee- lenght boots. Jenny completely forgot about this incident. As she walked down the hall, her friend ran past her.

\- Hi Jenny. - said.

\- Hi Brad. - Jenny said.

Brad was Jenny's best friend. He had red hair laid out on top, he wore a black wool vest, and underneath was a white shirt, olive- colored trousers and black shoes. For some time, Jenny felt more than friendship with him.

\- How are your improvements? - Brad asked her.

Dr. Wakeman intalled improvement last week to make her more like a human.

\- It's great! The clothes aren't part of my body, I got a teeth. - Jenny said, showing her teeth - I can finally eat human food and human drins but I won't give up my computer ships, batteries and my beloved oil. - after she said that, she pulled out the oil from a small clipboard that was in the middle of her stomach and drank oil.

\- I see, that you're happy with imrpovements - Brad said.

\- And the best thing is... - before Jenny finished her sentence, Britt and Tiff spilled water on here. They were cousins toghether and Jenny's bullies. britt was an Africian- American woman with British descent. She wore a lot of clothes, but often she wore a pink blouse with a protuding collar, black gloves, black pants and black shoes. She also had protuding incisors. Tiff also wore many clothes, but othen she wore a pink hat with cat ears, a black shirt without sleeves with a open belly, pink pants with black belt, high socks with black and white stripes and black shoes. She had a black hair woven into ponytails and was shorter than Britt. They othen splashed water on her and Jenny still had a short circuit. however this time nothing happened to her.

\- What the...? - asked Britt, a rhetorical question.

\- ... waterproof. - Jenny finished her sentence.

Embarrassed cousins left her. Jenny and Brad were walking down the hall again.

\- Oh yeah. - Brad siad. Jenny looked interesed. - Recently I found such a cool abonaded place. maybe you wantt to go there with me?

\- (Oh my God! Alone with Brad? That's the best moment of my life) - she thought. However, to be sure she asked him about it. - Alone?

\- No. Sheldon and Tucker will go with us. - said Brad.

Sheldon was a nerd and also Jenny's friend. he loved her very much. He confessed her love many times, but Jenny always refused. She considered him the best friend. Tucker was a Brad's younger brother.

\- (Damn.) - Jenny thought. - And besides I'm not sure to go there, because since this place is abandoned, there is no point to going there.

\- What? A... a... are you scared? - he asked her, pretending to be a chicken.

\- No. I'm not afraid. Only "the abandoned place."

\- Come on. It will be fun.

\- Okay. I'll go there with you. - Jenny said with a slight smile. - And what exactly is this place?

\- When we get there, you'll find out. - he said with a sly smile on his face.

After a while, they crossed the reach of their school.

\- So what? Shall we? - asked her Brad.

\- First, I'll go home to put away my backpack. You can go now. - Jenny said.

Brad pulled out the phone and sent her the adress of the abandoned place.

\- Ok. See you later. - Brad said.

\- Mutally! - she said.

From Jenny's back, metal wings resembled the wings of an airplane and flew to home. When she reached home, she hid her wings and opened the door. When she was about to enterthe house, someone stopped her.

\- Stop! First, wipe the shoes with a doormat. It wasn't until I cleaned up. - XJ4 said to Jenny.

XJ4 was one of Jenny's eight sisters. She was all pink, she had on the sides of her head one small antenna, one large antenna in the middle of her head with a bow attached, a navy-blue pink skirt, two pairs of two fingered hands and a wheel attached insteadof a legs. She liked to clean up. Jenny found her sisters in the basement. When her mother found out about it, she wanted to send them back, but Jenny persuaded her to stay free.

\- Sorry. I'm already wiping. - Jenny said, wiping her shoeson the doormat.

\- If anything, mom went shopping.- said XJ4.

After that, XJ4 came back to cleaning. Jenny went upstairs to put away her backpack. When she reached her room and opened door she noticed XJ1, XJ2 and XJ3 jumping on her bed. XJ1 was a small robo baby. She had hair woven into very small steel-colored pigtails, eyes as lightbulbs and a diaper. XJ2 was a conscious laser cannon.. She had one eye and wheels. XJ3 like XJ2 had one eye, handles in form of tongs and clothes similar to Jenny's clothes. She spoke with binary code and often fell apart.

\- How many times have I told you not to jump on my bed? - said Jenny to them.

XJ1, XJ2 and XJ3 quickly got out of her bed. Jenny put her backpack on her bed. After that she went down again.

\- I only came for a moment to put my backpack. I'll be right back.

\- Oh. Where are you going? - XJ5 said, flying to Jenny. XJ5 was the most talkative of her sisters. She was all emerald, her head was glass, and in it you could see the processor, her hair served as engines for the flight, because instead of legs she had an antennae, her eyes were indicators and her mouth was a loudspeaker.

\- To some abandoned place with friends. I don't know exactly what the place is.

\- Oh. And that means you're also going with Brad. - XJ5 said.

\- Ohoho. With Brad? - XJ6 said, leaning around the corner. XJ6 had more teenage behaviour than Jenny. She was celadon, she had hair like Jenny, but hair was green, her face was a black screen that showed one green eye and something like mouth, instead of normal legs, she had spider legs.

\- Or with Jenny's future husband. - XJ7 said quietly with a slight smile, also leaning around the corner. XJ7 was very emotional to everything. She was all blue, with white eyes and lips at the very bottom of her face.

\- I will fiinally be able to switch to Aunt's mode for twenty and a half years. - said XJ8, also leaning around the corner. XJ8 behaved more like a machine. She was the tallest of all the sisters, she was all navy blue, she had two screws on her stomach, here eyes were surronded by a navy blue strap, hair woven into pigtails and huge lips. After that all Jenny's sisters started giggling.

\- And when will you go on a date? Do you already have a wedding dress? Are you planning children with him? - XJ5 asked Jenny.

\- Come on! We are only friends - she said to her sisters.

\- 0001010 01010011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 (Sure. You are friends) - XJ3 said, chuckling.

\- It will be better, if I go. - Jenny said embarrassed and left the house.

When she left the house, she slipped wings out of her back and flew out. She pulled out the phone to check the address of this abandoned place and flew there. When she arrived Brad, Sheldon and Tucker were already waiting. Sheldon had black hair, wore a white T-shirt, a brown blouse, gray pants and black shoes. Tucker was lower, he wore a red shirt with black stripes, gray pants and black shoes. Jenny landed and hid her wings.

\- Hey! - she said to Sheldon and Tucker.

\- Hi. - Sheldon and Tucker said.

\- So... what is this place? - she asked Brad.

\- Well, that's... - before he finished his sentence he started pretending he was playing the trumpet. - Joey Drew Studios! - Brad said pointing at the logo.

Jenny's smile disappeared. At that moment she was scared. She remembered everything from this incident: The Ink Machine, Ink Monsters, The Ink Demon. She also remembered his white, psychedelic eyes.

\- (No. No! Just not this. Why this place? Why? For what sins?) - Jenny thought terrifed.

\- Jenny? Is everything okay? - Brad asked her, noticing fear in her eyes.

Jenny woke up and looked at Brad.

\- Yes. Everything is okay. - she said lying. And besides, I remembered, that today is my turn to feed the tiger, that my mom keeps in the laboratory, so I won't go with you. - Jenny said, still lying.

\- Didn't your mother return the tiger to the zoo? - Sheldon asked her.

Jenny didn't know how to respond, so she had to improvise.

\- Ha! Joke! I will be with you in the studio. - Jenny said with pretending laugh.

Brad notices, that Jenny was pretending, but he ignored it.

\- Ok. Let's go! - Brad said.

Then everyone began to go to the entrance of the studio.

\- I want to watch the cartoons that are there! - Tucker said, running toward the entrance.

\- ( I have to do something so that thy don't release The Ink Demon) - thought Jenny reluctantly, heading there.

Jenny: I'll strangle you once for having to write that I love Brad.

Dino: But that is truth.

Jenny: Not at all! I mean, yeah he is friendly, helpful, caring... nice, sweet... but he's just my friend and nothing more.

Dino: Haha! You said that he is cute. And that means you are fall in love with him.

Jenny: *blushes*

Jenny: I told, that it wasn't. It was a slip... and...

Jenny: *nervously left*

Dino: Hehe. See you in the second chapter.


End file.
